<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love You How You Are by KnightWriter_0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154497">Love You How You Are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0'>KnightWriter_0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Danger Kink, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Female Connor, Genderbending, Jealousy, Married Couple, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Interfacing, Short &amp; Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, female Markus, slight choking kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderbender Fic!</p><p>Chapter 1: She noticed how his eyes analyzed and lingered on her like he couldn't quite figure her out. Whenever Mavis felt extra daring, she looked straight back at him like she was challenging his stare till either one of them looked away. Seeing the blue blush cross his cheeks sometimes was always worth it.</p><p>Chapter 2: She knew she could have gone to Jericho, but that was the problem or at least who all her sexual frustration was towards. </p><p>Markus. Of course it was him, who didn't. Those eyes and all their color. That stare like he was looking into your soul, his outfits always making him look like a damn fine snack.</p><p> Chapter 3: Mavis currently breathed a sigh of relief that it was the weekend. She could spend all day with Connie in bed or out. She had a feeling though they were going to be in bed though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mavis/Connor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurablossomhime/gifts">Sakurablossomhime (sakurablossomhime)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This amazing idea/ gift is for one of my favorite sisters in the world Jess. Hope you love this first part the next are soon to come of course! Us and our crazy ideas I love them lol.</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>PS Happy Birthday!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mavis had been watching the RK800, Connor, closely since he deviated on Jericho in front of her. The way his shoulders fell and his demeanor as well before they were both running for their lives fighting together like they had done it all their lives. Mavis had seen the way he had curled up on himself at the church, their conversation was interesting. Even more so the way her hand felt when she touched his shoulder, a warmth spreading through her. </p><p>She had watched amazed as Connir walked towards her with more of their people than she could possibly imagine saving them at their lowest that night of the revolution. Gaining them the upper hand and eventually helping to get them their rights as sentient beings. </p><p>She noticed how determined he was to help and protect her and the Jericrew. </p><p>She noticed how his eyes analyzed and lingered on her like he couldn't quite figure her out. Whenever Mavis felt extra daring, she looked straight back at him like she was challenging his stare till either one of them looked away. Seeing the blue blush cross his cheeks sometimes was always worth it. Slowly over time they came together for polite conversations, which turned to jibes at each other and jokes between them nobody else got. Mavis was happy to learn Connor's tongue was quick as it was precise. </p><p>She could only imagine what else that tongue of his could do, her mind preconstructing ways he could use it. She had seen how he always seemed to find something to lick off fingers considering Hank's  stories of their investigations.</p><p>Mavis bit her lip remembering how Connor tackled an assassin to the ground at a conference she and the crew were meant to speak at. If it wasn't the tackle that turned her on it was definitely the cold spine chilling look Connor gave that did it. Her thirium heart pounding, her eyes focusing on nothing, but Connor in that moment and her cunt wet in her pants in an instant.  </p><p>Mavis definitely needed a moment alone after that. Cumming hard that night when everyone went to low power mode. </p><p>When Mavis wasn't being a creep thinking of Connor in all the ways he wanted him to fuck her. She listened to his worries, realizing more and more just how human he almost seemed more than anybody. She knew better than anybody Connor's struggles learning his emotions and deviancy. It seemed to be a slow process for Connor than any other deviant. </p><p>His more machine side, calculating and cold appearance always managed to unnerve even the most welcoming of other androids. Still there was the part of him always learning and growing correcting his mistakes from each previous conversation.</p><p>Mavis simply marvelled at it, but even she could see Connor struggle under the weight of being deviant and well...not really knowing himself quite yet. She knew how comfortable it felt sometimes to fall back on old programming. To feel stable, to feel something familiar. The main example being herself using her caretaker abilities to watch over and help her people, probably a bit too much. </p><p>Mavis watched Connor fidget and move in in his corner of the central room of New Jericho, as usual watching for threats to her and the others. It felt comforting, but Mavis wanted to see how Connor would be if he lost a bit of that tight control on himself. </p><p>Mavis couldn't stop staring at him admiring his welcoming casual look better than the ridiculous outfit he came up with when he first came to the old now sunken ship, Jericho. His hair wavy almost like it was a character all on its own about him. His warm brown eyes calculating the room till they caught her own. Mavis shivered. </p><p>Another staring contest it seemed, but with a twist as she squirmed her brow. Connor in kind tilting his head to the side like an adorable puppy. Mavis body swayed, teasing him with her full figure. She tilted her head up with a small smile on her face. </p><p>Her eyes beckoned for him to follow her. Mavis watched the room for a second before slipping away quietly. Carefully and slowly, but surely leading him into her room near the top floor. It was thrilling feeling his heavy cold eyes on her like a hunter trying to catch his prey. The way Connor seemed to follow her through every twist and turn she took, eventually running through the halls and up the stairs to her destination.</p><p>North called her out on it one day, saying she had a 'danger kink'. Mavis shook her head the only 'danger' she could see was how quickly she wanted to be taken by the RK800. Her thirium heart thudded in her chest as she could feel him get closer to her, always in reach, but never quite there. </p><p>Mavis looked over her shoulder, only to realize it was a mistake. She just about lost her footing seeing that look in Connor's eyes. The one that sent shivers down her spine every time. Connor of course took his opportunity to grab her pulling her towards him. Pinning her to the door of her room, Mavis grunted and felt a moan caught in her throat. </p><p>Mavis suddenly realized just how tall Connor was. At least a good head taller her. She perfectly fit right under his chiseled jaw and chin. She could see how beautiful he was with all his imperfections, from the shape of his brow to the moles all around his face and neck. Her eyes glued onto the tongue that teased her slipping between his lips even for a moment before looking back up at his dark eyes.</p><p>It was like a showdown of who would make the first move. They stood pressed together in the hallway with nobody, but each other for company. Mavis blushed hard clearly noticing how Connor's hard on pressed against her stomach, her cunt flaring in want, she let out a shaky breath. </p><p>She took her opportunity sliding her hands up Connor's chest and pressing her lips against his adam's apple. It was Connor's turn to shiver. A wonderful deep groan broke from his lips and a deep blue blush across his cheeks. Connor didn't waste a second as he pushed her further up against her door and tilting her head up to lock his lips with hers.</p><p>Mavis melted into the kiss, her hand coming up to curl up around his neck and into his soft hair. Connor groaned again as Mavis pulled at his hair further. His mouth opening just a little, but enough letting her tongue slip between his lips. </p><p>Mavis never knew kissing someone could make her feel so alive. His hands gripping her sides till one of them made its way down to her ass, grabbing a good handful and lifting her up. Mavis' legs instantly wrapped around Connor's waist. His hard on pressing cause her cunt oh so good. She moaned along with Connor, his prompts switching around in priority till he nearly pushed the door off its hinges opening it. </p><p>Mavis chuckled, reluctantly sliding off. Instead pulling him by the collar of his shirt further into her room and shutting the door behind her. </p><p>Connor's hands pulled Mavis back to him. His mouth all over her neck and hands admiring her plump ass. Mavis moaned, especially as he bit down at the synthetic skin hard enough for it to peel away reveling the white chassis underneath. Her hand tangled again into his hair and her other one clawing into his back running down Connor's spine.</p><p>Connor pulled away his lips finding Mavis' as he walked them to the bed.</p><p>"Great big hunter caught his prize." Mavis teased. </p><p>Connor growled, pressing their hips together. The look behind his eyes sending Mavis' want for him through the roof. </p><p>"Or the prize caught him." He whispered in his gravelly voice. </p><p>Mavis bit her lip, moving her hips against Connor's. She could feel his cock pulse beneath the layers between them. Connor's hands still on her ass, pressing them further together. He lips back on hers, like he couldn't get enough. Mavis smiled as much as she could through the kiss.  </p><p>Her hands wandered all over his chest and finally pulling the shirt he wore off of him. Mavis purred seeing how toned Connor's body was. He looked at her expectantly for her to take off her own. Mavis was happy she chose not to wear her jackets as she had a simple white long sleeve shirt on and took it off along with her bra. Connor's hands instantly caressing the underside of her breast, testing  the waters before palming her breast completely. Mavis moaned arching into his touch. His rough yet soft hands brushing her nipples just right. </p><p>Connor lips every inch of her skin, his tongue tracing the shape of her jaw and collar bone. Marvis moaned at his careful touches. He littled her up just a bit more as his tongue licked and sucked at her nipple, his fingers working the other one at the same time. </p><p>Mavis knew how wet she was. She looked down at Connor finding herself entranced at his focus of teasing and touching her. Mavis wanted more though. </p><p>She reluctantly pushed Connor off to give herself space, the RK800 quickly complying even if he sported a cute pout. </p><p>She took her pants and underwear off all in one go, Connor eyes instantly falling all over the rest of her. Mavis turned over onto her hands and knees presenting herself to the RK800. She could see his tight sense of control crack as she shook her ass at him, her cunt wet and ready for him to take. </p><p>Mavis worried though as he had yet to touch her despite her clear display for him to do so. Mavis laid to her side, looking at Connor who seemed to be in a state of turmoil. She pressed her hand onto his cheek, caressing it.  </p><p>"It's okay Con. I want you. I want you more than anything. Please." </p><p>Connor opened his eyes looking at her with the biggest puppy eyes. He kissed her hand and nuzzled his face into her touch. It pulled at Mavis' heart. Grateful for how much he cared, but she wanted him to wreck her, maybe use that sweet side after they were done. She licked her lips nervously.</p><p>"Wreck me. Don't hold back on me Connor. Use that side of yourself, I'm not afraid. Promise."</p><p>Mavis hoped it worked, she could see the way his eyes shifted processing her words. His eyes gaining back their cold demeanor. </p><p>"As you wish." He whispered. </p><p>He kissed her hand again.</p><p>Connor slipped off his pants barely taking the time to take them off completely leaving them on at the knees. He grabbed Mavis' ass hips holding her ass high and spreading her wide. Mavis moaned feeling his cock tease her wet cunt the tip just just catching at the rim of her opening. Mavis bit her lip hard as Connor went all into her pussy in one go. </p><p>Connor's hands on her hips fucking into her like there was no tomorrow. Mavis louded loudly at the feeling of Connor stuffing her full each time. She clawed at the bed in euphoria. Her voice was already cracking screaming Connor's name. Connor meanwhile, felt a deep seeded pleasure run through him having Mavis beneath him in such a way. </p><p>His hand moved into her tawny short hair, pulling at it. Her ass jiggling from how hard he pounded into her. Every thrust came with a new broken scream, cry of his name, or whimper and moan from her lips. Connor loved it. </p><p>Mavis simply took it. Her mind and body were happy to have someone else have all the control. Connor's strength and power in each thrust had her vision slowly going more and more blank as she drove closer to the edge. </p><p>"Mavis, Mavis!" Connor cried out.</p><p>His hips getting sloppy as he was close too. Connor laid his entire body on top of Mavis from behind, rutting into her. His arms bracing themselves around her body, his hand holding her breast in a firm grip. </p><p>Meanwhile Mavis was lost in the pleasure, HUD glitching and her hands holding the sheets below them in a vice grip. Her voice glitched too as Connor fucked her. Fears in her eyes as she was so close, but not allowing herself to cum just yet. </p><p>Connor growled into her ear, she glanced over her shoulder nearly falling over the edge at Connor's determined look to make her cum first. </p><p>"Filthy deviant, just cum already." Mavis felt like her processors were short circuiting as Connor degraded her. Great...another kink to add to the list. "You want my cum? Is that what you want?"</p><p>Connor's voice almost doing it for her, how she wanted to cum so badly. His hand came up to her throat squeezing hard, but not hard enough to cut off the circulation of thirium. </p><p>Mavis could see her vision nearly blank not from Connor's hold, but from how badly she wanted to cum. Connor squeezed her neck hard. Hard enough even for just a second, practically sending her over the edge.</p><p>"Answer me." Connor hissed. </p><p>Mavis cried, "Yes! Yes….please Connor. I want your cum. Cum all over me. Mark me as yours!" </p><p>Mavis suddenly saw a prompt for interface. She quickly accepted it, suddenly taken over with pleasure. She screamed, her grip on the sheets rippling the fabric apart as she came hard around Connor's cock. </p><p>Connor bit hard onto Mavis' shoulder as he spilled into her. Her warm cunt tight around him as she came and he did too. Load after load filled the deviant leader. Connor pulled out, spilling the rest and last of his load all over Mavis' ass. </p><p>Connor held Mavis as she went limp in his arms, a soft reboot. He chuckled softly in pride. He adjusted her body so she would be comfortable once she woke up again. Connor felt like he was nearly as close to do the same, he kinda was glad he didn't at the moment as he cherished how peaceful Mavis looked.</p><p>His fingers wondered to her cunt warm still and now dripping with his artificial cum. He pulled away whipping the residue off his fingers before inspecting the bite he made, already sealed over and healing. It would of course leave a mark even through the synthetic skin down to the chassis. Connor felt a pleased grumble in his throat at the thought.</p><p>It was a good half hour later that Mavis finally woke up. She it took a bit to adjust, but as soon as she looked at Connor she….well they noticed a status update for their relationship.</p><p>Connor<br/>
LOVER (warm)</p><p>Mavis<br/>
LOVER (warm)</p><p>Mavis blushed and smiled. It felt…right.</p><p>Connor looked at her like he agreed too, his hand coming up the caress her face was telling enough. His lips on hers at first soft cherishing the way her lips felt against his before things turned heavy once more. </p><p>Mavis pushed him away chuckling at his eagerness. </p><p>"Round 2?" Connor asked with a cheeky smile. </p><p>"Of course." Mavis replied. </p><p>She gasped as Connor went down on her in an instant, his tongue surprising her completely. It was beyond anything she could ever imagine. Her hand pulling at his hair as she came quick, probably too quick. </p><p>A stupid smile on her face as he came back up to kiss her. Connor chuckled as he pulled away wrapping her in his arms. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Could read all of you down there." He paused. Mavis could feel the grin spread across his face."And of me too." </p><p>Mavis snorted an ugly laugh. Connor along with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Connie/Markus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Connie being a naughty tease.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lmao dont know how this turned into 3.5k but yeah. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connie shook in her chair, a slight tremor only detectable by any other android in the building. She bit her lip and did her best not the squirm visibly in her seat. The egg vibrator deep in her cunt pressed against her sweet spot with its powerful pulses making her come again and again. She shut it off as Hank from across his desk to hers glanced at her suspiciously.</p><p>Connie wasn't saying shit as her body did it's best to recover. The vibrator in her wet cunt nearly out of battery and the day nearly over thankfully. Her nipples hard under her bra and synthetic muscles spasming, Connie didn't know how it all started. </p><p>Morbid curiosity, she guessed. Deviancy was interesting like that. </p><p>She had came at least twenty times over in the last eight hours on shift, curious to know her limits and curious to see if anybody would notice. Human wise at least, Hank being the only one she could analyze clearly. She remembered her talks with North and Simon about their kinks and other random stuff. Bonding in a way Connie enjoyed. Her mind provided her with the list North had given her, no doubt at the moment realizing she was being a total exhibitionist. </p><p>A blue blush crossed her cheeks, neck, and ears. Now that really got Hank's attention.</p><p>"Seriously Connie you look like you're going to blow a gasket. You sure you don't need to go to Jericho?" </p><p>Connie froze for a second weighing her options of course telling the truth was completely off the table. Lie.</p><p>"I'm fine Hank. Just an update, the notes are interesting. They're full of puns." </p><p>Hank gave her a look, one she knew, he knew something was up. Hank simply grumbled, shaking his head slightly annoyed.</p><p>"Just go home. You look like you need it." Hank sighed. "I'll tell Jeffery. Don't argue, there's always more work tomorrow."</p><p>Connie smiled knowing it was more than true. </p><p>"Thank you, Hank." She said softly. </p><p>She truly was thankful for his help no matter how rocky their start was. Connie's legs nearly gave out as she got up. The other androids that were still apart of the DPD looking at her knowingly. She only glared at them, gaining herself a couple of chuckles and patronizing looks back. </p><p>Everyone of them tested their limits one way or another as well in other areas. It was interesting seeing how much they got away with considering everything that they were. They were recently recognized as people now too. Markus' great endeavor and work paying off, all of Jericho's, and hers invariably too. Good and bad. </p><p>Connie walked out of the building ignoring Gavin's leering looks on her way out. </p><p>Connie thanked whatever person made self drivable taxis as she came four more times on the way to Hank's place. She knew she could have gone to Jericho, but that was the problem or at least who all her sexual frustration was towards. </p><p>Markus. Of course it was him, who didn't. Those eyes and all their color. That stare like he was looking into your soul, his outfits always making him look like a damn fine snack. Most of all his determination and confidence to lead their people and then some. </p><p>Connie had long since hacked the taxi systems as her legs were wide open in the back seat. Her hand down in her pants rubbing herself into another blinding orgasm. She let herself moan and cry out in the small space. Her underwear and pants long since drenched and ruined. She pinned a reminder to bring extra clothes if she ever tried again. </p><p>Connie practically rushed into Hank's place, barely able to get the key into the lock despite her advanced android abilities. Connie cooed at Sumo apologizing too as she went to her room shutting the door. Shedding her clothes off, she pulled out the vibrator with a yelp. </p><p>Her body falling to the floor in a heap. She didn't get up from the floor for a while at least until she heard Sumo barking and Hank coming through the front door. She got up then rushing to the shower already knowing and hearing Hank's footsteps across the house. </p><p>Hank called out at the sudden moment he hesitantly called out Connie's name. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing it was her as she called back. Right, she should have said something earlier,  too late now. </p><p>Either way a couple of hours later Connie was all fresh and clean in pjs, drinking some thirium coffee. She loved how its warmth spread through her comfortably. How she hated the cold. </p><p>Her thoughts drifted to earlier and her thoughts of Markus. How it made her feel hot, heavy, and weak in the knees especially with her vibrator. She shook her head mournfully, her mind at war. A part of her knew it wasn't right to lust after him. They had worked together. </p><p>Mostly it was Connie keeping Markus safe from any assassination attempts and the works as his personal bodyguard. It worked for a while before people started being pushovers, over her being his only guard and of course a female guard. Connie rolled her eyes and did business as usual at least till she ended up becoming the target. It was then and only then that Markus and the others knocked her off the team. For her own sake they said, bullshit, as Hank liked to say. </p><p>She wouldn't lie to herself she was still a little bitter about it.</p><p>Damn Markus and his persuasiveness. He could charm anybody possibly out of their pants if he really wanted to. Hers especially. Connie groaned in frustration at her feelings about the deviant leader. </p><p>"Thinking about your crush again." Hank spoke out of the blue. </p><p>Connie simply glared at him with a tilt of her head. </p><p>"Don't bullshit me Con. Everyone's seen how you look at Markus. You look like a love sick teenager, whenever, he comes up on the news or someone mentions his name."</p><p>Case and point the fucking news rambling on about the Markus'speech and movement earlier that week. Connie floundered before growling. She pulled one of her pillows throwing it at the man. Hank simply laughed, catching it, and throwing it back at her. </p><p>"Why don't you just talk to him?" Hank asked. "You two used to talk all the time."</p><p>Connie curled up going quiet. Hank let her take her time, full well knowing her tells when it came to processing emotions and certain conversations. </p><p>Connie knew it was lousy excuse as she spoke. Her prompts coming up with nothing good. "We both have work, hell he has our people to take care of." </p><p>Hank just gave her an incredulous look. He sighed before his face became stern, lowering the sound of the TV and turning to her. </p><p>"Better to say something than nothing at all Con. I'll be here if he rejects you, kick his ass if you want me to." </p><p>Connie snorted, chuckling. "Thanks Hank. I'll try, but don't kick his ass. North does it more than enough already." </p><p>Hank laughed at that, happy at least Connie was taking his advice. </p><p>■■■■</p><p>Connie was out to Jericho bright and early. She didn't know his schedule like she used to, but she knew Markus liked consistency with his work. Connie fretted wondering what she should wear, stuck between casual or a simple sundress. In the end she chose the sundress, the bright yellow color of it with its flowery pattern grabbing her eye. She blushed knowing Markus' eyes would be on her, knowing his love for anything colorful. She hardly ever wore dresses too unless if it was for a gala. </p><p>Putting the dress on Connie blushed at how her chest area was a bit big for the dress filling the top quiet snug. The ruffles at the end of the skirt tickling her skin as she moved side to side making sure everything was fine. </p><p>Her perverted mind wondered if she should go with her vibrator giving herself all wet and open for Markus. Connie had to reprimand herself for that one. She left it behind, going to JJericho nervously excited.</p><p>North, Simon, and Josh greeting her warmly with hugs and compliments about her dress. The main room of Jericho felt welcoming in it's warm wood tones. It was made up of the church they had found and completely rebuilt to hold their people. They even expanded it far beyond what it was, making countless rooms for their people to say in, before finding a place of their own. </p><p>Connie held onto North and Simon as they wrapped their arms around her waist. </p><p>"Looking pretty today Connie. Special occasion...eh…" North wiggled her brow suggestively. </p><p>Connie blushed. She turned to Simon who squeezed her side. She looked at him seeing him smirk and rolling his eyes. </p><p>"Nine o'clock Con. He's staring at you with heart eyes." </p><p>Connie took a glance. She found Simon was right, North and Josh chuckling at their leader's expense, all of them (except of course Connie) full well knowing Markus' crush on the RK800. </p><p>She blushed hard catching his eye, she felt warm and fuzzy inside, something she now knew as infatuation and arousal from how her panties already felt soaked.</p><p>Simon chuckled in her ear, "How about we play a game?" </p><p>Connie turned to him curious, yet worried about his tone.</p><p>"Nothing...too...bad. Just maybe make him a bit jealous, you can slap me at any time. Deal?"</p><p>Connie looked at the PL600 her loins pulsing with want. A look of determination on her face. </p><p>"Deal." </p><p>"Jeez Si and I thought North was the devious one." Josh remarked. He made sure to keep watch for Markus who looked just about ready to rush over any second. North meanwhile pulled away going to Josh's side cheering Simon and Connie on of course. She'd give just about anything to see Markus carry Connie over his shoulder and off to his room. </p><p>Simon pulled Connie close. His blue eyes staring straight through her. His hands trailing up her sides. Connie shook, feeling his fingers ghosting over her hips and up her thighs pulling the skirt of the dress up just a bit. Connie felt her breath hitch, Simon fingers close to her ass. She wrapped her arms around him in a loose hold around his neck. Their foreheads pressing against one another. </p><p>'Careful.'Connie warned. She was close to slapping him, his hands right were they were enough for her. </p><p>Simon glanced and looked scared for a second as he looked off to the side. His hands immediately letting go of her body as if it burned him. </p><p>Josh gave them a warning as Markus was heading straight for them. Connie felt her stomach clench and her thirium heart pound. She pushed Simon away giving her room. </p><p>"Thanks. Good luck with him later. I'll try to convince him not to rip your head off." Connor said quickly. </p><p>Simon chuckled and huffed. He bowed his head as Markus got close, his body practically pressing against Connie's. </p><p>"She's all yours boss." Simon slinked away along with North and Josh. </p><p>Markus glared at them for their little conniving plan. Connie cleared her throat, making the RK200 freeze on the spot as he looked at her in awe. She noticed his eyes wander all over her body and her face. Connie held her tongue as she took the small steps closing the small gap between their bodies. </p><p>"Yes Markus?" Connie asked innocently. </p><p>Connie could see the war with himself behind his eyes. She furrowed her brow and pulled her lips into a little pout. Markus' chest felt wonderfully solid against her soft breasts, pressing against him and showing off her goods. </p><p>"You're playing a dangerous game Connie." Markus growled. </p><p>His hands clenched as if he wanted so desperately to touch her, hold her with his big firm hands. Connie knew it was probably a little more than forward of her, but she peeled back the synthetic skin of her hand. </p><p>Markus looked at it curious, his own hand doing the same connecting with hers under a soft blue glow. Connie projected all her emotions and thoughts about Markus over the months and years she got the know him. </p><p>How she appreciated his kindness, support, and friendship as it slowly grew when she protected him. How grateful she was she listened to him, becoming deviant. The look of pride he gave her as their people walked with her from her near suicide mission to CyberLife living to tell the tale. </p><p>How her feelings slowly grew into infatuation and curiosity about her deeper emotions and how it connected with her body. How she experimented and came humping her pillow thinking of his voice and his hands all over her. </p><p>Connie showed him even more how she explored herself, how she came with his name on her lips. How she came with a toy deep in her cunt at work the other day, working like nothing was wrong. How she imagined him ravishing her every waking moment. </p><p>Markus swallowed hard, his eyes staring intensely at Connie, his hand holding onto hers like a vice. His cock clearly hard in his pants with everything Connie had to show him. He was clearly hung as he brushed against her stomach, and if it wasn't for that the clear bulge in his pants making Connie's mouth water. </p><p>She wanted him and he wanted her. </p><p>He had for a long time now. Ever since she was targeted by assassins. Markus saw how much he valued his time with Connie. Enjoying her dry sense of humor, her deadpan deliveries crossing sarcasm in her own beautiful way. How she seemed to weave logic with emotion the more she grew into her own person. How beautiful she was from her silky brown hair that curled at the ends to her innocent yet dangerous charm. </p><p>Markus suddenly pulled Connie to the side of the room down the hallway. Halfway through he picked her up and over his shoulder. His hand fondling her thigh and ass as they made their way up to his room. </p><p>Connie's grin. Her soft moans were intoxicating as he fondled her, it was making Markus almost want to fuck her in the middle of a hallway, everyone could see them in. </p><p>His own curiosity got the better of him as his hand slipped under her dress. Her thighs wet with a trail leading to her swollen cunt. He was pleased at how wet she was, her groan as he toyed with her was beautiful. Her nails digging into his back pulling at his shirt. </p><p>They couldn't get to his room sooner as he opened it and shutting the door behind him with the help of Connie as she hanged over his shoulder. He unceremoniously dumped her onto his bed with a 'humph'. </p><p>Markus was on top of her in an instant, his lips on hers. Even for the second testing her, finally feeling how soft she was against him. Connie curled her fingers into Markus' hair while his hands ran all over her body. Connie gasped as Markus grabbed a handful of her ass bringing their hips together. </p><p>Connie spread her legs giving him room to do more. How she wished she had her egg vibrator and just cum at the way Markus looked at her and touched her. His fingers hooked around her flimsy panties taking them off her. </p><p>Their lips still locked, Connie was amused at how her tongue analyzed Markus, showing her the same data she got back at Stanford Tower when she scanned him. His thirium gave her far more minuit details though ones that she pushed off to the side. She pulled away moaning at Markus fingers entering her cunt slipping inside like nothing. </p><p>Connie's held onto Markus grounding her as her hips pressing against Markus' fingers. </p><p>"Markus...oh...fuck."  </p><p>His fingers curling as he pulled out with every thrust. His fingers were always sensitive considering his caretaker abilities. Markus could feel how hot Connie was around him, the way her walls fluttered getting closer and closer over the edge. Her cunt practically sucking him in. Her cries of pleasure getting to him, Markus licked his lips before going down on Connie. </p><p>His tongue teasing her folds, his own tongue showing his own analysis of Connie along it. All of the data coming up inconclusive. Markus was an older model after all, still he had a few tricks up his sleeve. His tongue tasting her wet opening as he parted his fingers. Connie called out Markus' name again. Her legs shaking and back arching. </p><p>Markus moved his fingers to her clit as he continued eating her out, Connie came with a shout. One that had Markus twitching with want in his pants. He groaned against her tasting her cumming all over his tongue. </p><p>Connie shook in her aftershocks, completely stunned. It was one thing to do it by herself and her toys and another to have someone with her bringing her over the edge. </p><p>Markus pulled away off of Connie, she whined as her hands pulled at his shirt. </p><p>"Your turn." Connie slurred. </p><p>Her hands dipping under his shirt, she purred feeling his abs and synthetic muscles ripple under her touch. Markus pulled his shirt off, his hands going to his pants undoing them. Connie stared intensely at him undressing. </p><p>Markus hissed as the cool air hit his cock, he moaned out loud feeling Connie's soft hand wrap around him. Her hand teasing, testing the tip of his cock and its shape before softly going down to the base and cupping her hand around his balls. </p><p>"Fuck...your too damn good at this." Markus groaned. </p><p>Connie chuckled as she looked up at him, Markus felt a wave of arousal hit him seeing Connie look up at him like so. </p><p>"It's not in any way educational yes, but Porn is a thing Markus." Connie stated. </p><p>It was Markus' turn to chuckle, before it twisted into a breathless moan feeling Connie's mouth wrap around the tip of his cock. Her hand firmly wrapped around the base as she slowly worked her mouth around him. </p><p>Markus grabbed and held onto her hair. It took just about all of his control not to pull Connie all the way down and into her mouth. Another wave hitting him just thinking about it. </p><p>Markus in the end pulled Connie just a bit, hearing her moan and her eyes widen in surprise. Her hands held strongly onto his thighs. </p><p>'Again Markus. Please. Deeper.'Connie spoke through a private connection between them.</p><p>Markus did, his head and programming swimming at Connie's tight mouth felt even tighter as he pushed himself further in. </p><p>Connie's eyes dark and her one hand going back to her cunt greatly turned on. Markus' toes curled as Connie moaned around him. Her other hand fondling his balls again as she made herself comfortable around the base of his cock. </p><p>Markus panted and moan, he was so close. </p><p>"Shit...Connie...babe...fuck your tight little mouth...so greedy." Markus moaned, as her cheeks hollowed out sucking around him hard. </p><p>Markus pressed his hips against Connie's face before pulling nearly all the way out and slipping back in. Connie taking it in kind, as she moaned harder around him.</p><p>His hand pulling at her hair with each thrust in her mouth. Markus felt his balls tighten, Connie gently playing with them. He knew, she knew he was close. </p><p>'Cum Markus. You feel so good in my mouth.' Connie spoke again. </p><p>The sound of his cock hitting the back of her throat too much as Markus came with a shout, Connie too as she played with herself. Turned on by Markus' moans and roughness. </p><p>She swallowed every drop Markus had to give her. Connie let go as she felt Markus softened pulling away and pulling Markus towards her joining her on the bed. She curled her body around him, holding the deviant leader in her arms. Markus more than cuddled right onto her, his face in her tits. Connie smirked. </p><p>"How's every part of you so damn good." Markus spoke. </p><p>Clearly appreciating the sight of her boobs right his face and then some from their sex. Her hand curled into Markus' hair appreciating how it had grown over the months, still short, but perfect to her. </p><p>"You're better." Connie rebuttal. </p><p>Markus smiled, kissing her collarbone. His hand finding hers, their skin peeling away and glowing blue. The connection between them was strong, they both watched as their statues for each other changed from friends to lovers. They cuddled up together till an hour later Connie moved them. Sitting on top of Markus. </p><p>A confident smirk on her lips, giving him a cheeky wink as she felt Markus was hard against her in a flash. Connie's hips and cunt pressing against his hard cock. </p><p>"Who's eager now?" Connie asked with a playful tilt of her head. </p><p>"Still you." Markus replied, pulling her down and kissing her lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mavis x Connie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mavis lay content with Connie in their bed how she hated getting up feeling safe and snuggled up to the RK800. Mavis smiled fondly thinking of how they met their highs and lows facing Cyberlife and leading their people. She had the Jericrew yes, but with Connie everything just felt right. Like she could make it through those grueling days that darkness seemed to want to swallow her or the weight of helping their people felt too much. </p><p>Connie saw it better than anybody else, always reminding her to take a break, or let her processors simply cool down and relax. Mavis currently breathed a sigh of relief that it was the weekend. She could spend all day with Connie in bed or out. She had a feeling though they were going to be in bed though. </p><p>Her arms wrapped around Connie's stomach and laying kisses all along the back of her neck. Mavis smiled at the way Connie shivered under her touch even as she slept. Mavis slowly moved her hands down cupping Connie's cunt through her shorts. The area felt warm and she swore it tingled under her touch. </p><p>Mavis felt his own cunt ache in interest as she worked her fingers under the fabric of Connie's shorts, her folds already sticky and wet. Mavis hummed pleased, her fingers entering Connie's warm, wet entrance. Connie moaned and shifted in her sleep subconsciously spreading her legs wider. Mavis smirked pleased as her fingers moved deeper into Connie. The RK800 moved and woke up with a sharp groan on her lips. </p><p>"Mavis!" Connie called out. </p><p>Mavis continued working her fingers in and out of Connie lost in her cute and hot moans. Her thumb brushed against Connie's clit, the RK800 shivering and trembling at her touch. </p><p>"Fuck your so pretty like this Connie. Cum for me baby." Mavis sighed. </p><p>Her own cunt pulsing with want and wet. Connie let out a loud cry as Mavis found her sweet spot, pressing against it vigorously. Connie a moaning mess as she clenched the sheets below them and trembled with a yell cumming all over Mavis' hand. </p><p>"Mav!" Connie yelled breathlessly. </p><p>Mavis finally pulled her fingers out giving Connie a moment to relax, she held her wife close, kissing her lips and massaging her hips. </p><p>"Why are you so good to me?" Connie whined. A cute pout on her lips. </p><p>Mavis kissed her again. </p><p>"Cause you're everything to me Con. I feel so lucky to have you." </p><p>Mavis interwinted their legs together, slipping her tongue between Connie's lips.</p><p>Mavis hated and loved Cyberlife for giving her Connie. Loved how they made her the cutest yet deadliest thing all at once that had Mavis nearly falling to her knees for. Hated Cyberlife for making Connie hunt their own people, hunting her, making her feel terrible for doing all of it in the first place even if she was only following orders. Connie of course learned better, still she still had some bad days. </p><p>Mavis wanted Connie to feel good about herself and anything and everything in between. </p><p>Mavis was surprised as Connie flipped them and her onto her back. Mavis stared up at Connie all heart eyes for her wife and the dark look in her eyes. </p><p>"Please Connie." Mavis groaned. "Touch me, eat me, anything, I need you." </p><p>Connie gave her, her signature smirk and laid Mavis with kisses from her lips slowly down her neck, chest, stomach, and waist. Mavis moaned as she felt Connie's tongue play with her folds with one long lick. Mavis hips bunking up for more. </p><p>Connie chuckled, she brought lips around Mavis' clit drawing circles and teasing it. Mavis cried out, her legs trembling as Connie moved fingers deep in her cunt and tongue all over her. </p><p>Connie always knew how to work that tongue of hers, it was practically a crime. </p><p>Mavis bucked her hips again with a wild cry, Connie finding her sweet spot and honing in on it. Mavis was seeing stars, her vision glitching out as she felt close. </p><p>Mavis wrapped her fingers in Connie's soft hair pulling at it. Connie moaned only making Mavis nearly go over the edge, she always needed something more. Connie especially knew it, she pulled Mavis' hand out of her hair peeling back the skin, a clear, clean white. Mavis too did the same. Their hands growling a soft baby blue together their minds melding into one.</p><p>Connie came again alongside Mavis feeling her body tip over the edge. Connie moaned and smirked analyzing and licking up every bit of Mavis that spilled into her mouth. </p><p>Connie licked the last of it proudly as she then crawled up Mavis body sharing a deep kiss with her. </p><p>"I'm so happy to call you mines." Connie said fondly. </p><p>Mavis smiled, "My wife."</p><p>Connie chuckled. "My wife."</p><p>They both dissolved in giggles, happy as can be in each other's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>